Discharges of metals into the environment are a major problem worldwide. Metal discharges severely damage the environment, being responsible each year for the contamination of water resources and destruction of plant and animal life.
Metal discharges into surface and ground water resources (e.g., streams, rivers, ponds, lakes, and aquifers) pose the greatest risk to wildlife and human health. Such discharges may be either manmade, such as discharges by industrial facilities, or natural, such as water runoff/from caves and mines. Treatment of contaminated surface and ground water resources is complicated not only by the large quantities of water but also by the dilute concentrations of metals contained in the resources.
Existing methods to remove metals from aqueous solutions are poorly suited to remove dilute concentrations of metals from large quantities of water to achieve the purity levels mandated by state and federal laws. Existing metal removal methods include the steps of precipitating the metals and removing the precipitates from the solution by filtering or by density separation techniques, such as by settling.
The conventional filtering techniques are not only uneconomical but also can fail to remove a significant portion of the precipitates in many applications. The dilute (e.g., parts per million) concentrations of metals in surface and ground water resources cause very small metal precipitates to form. As will be appreciated, such precipitates can form a thick filter cake or gelatinous mass on the filter causing a large pressure drop across the filter and a small filter flux. The resulting flux is typically too low to handle economically the large amounts of contaminated water. Many resources contain particulate matter, other than the precipitates, that further impedes the filtering step.
Another conventional technique to remove precipitates, is by density separation, which is also not economical in most cases. The most common density separation technique for large quantities of water is a settling pond, where metal precipitates settle out of solution. Settling ponds are typically undesirable as they require large land areas that are often not available, create a highly toxic sludge in the pond bottom that is often difficult to dispose of, and often fail to attain desired levels of purity in the pond overflow.
Other techniques to remove metal contaminants from surface and groundwater resources require expensive components and/or otherwise raise other operational complications.
Therefore, there is a need for a process to inexpensively remove metals from surface and ground water resources having low concentrations of metals.